wixtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ella
Ella was first introduced in Lost Pt. 1. She was a teen who became an adult with powers. Biography Ella was born to Jeff and Emma with a sister Lucy and a brother Core. At a very young age she and Lucy were being filmed by Core. Ella comments on how mom films them enough. She asks Lucy if she wants to play, getting an immediate no. At an unknown point in time Core was taken away by a science company. Years later, Lucy is taken away by the company but due to unknown reasons, Ella gets sudden memory loss. She wakes up in the grass with her dog Buddy. She starts running and calling the name of her sister, because she remembers "The Bad Men" taking her. She trips and falls with her head on a rock. She wakes up in a bed, and her grandpa walks in. He asks her about what happened, but she started asking about Buddy. Buddy comes to her and grandpa asks her the same question. Grandpa then takes her to his car WITHOUT A SEATBELT. Then grandpa crashes... Ella wakes up in a black void of nothing. She sees Lucy in the void, but she flew away into a bright light. She begs for her to stay without any impact. She sees Lucy again and they have a conversation. After Lucy leaves again, Ella wakes up. She talks to a doctor, then asking about how Buddy and grandpa are doing. Buddy runs towards Ella but before it can be a good reunion the hospital starts burning. She, Buddy and grandpa run away onto the street. After they get home, they decide on the room Ella should be in. She goes to the bed but smashes her head on the bed and gets another memory flash. She gets stuck in the void for some hours, with Lucy not there. After some time, Lucy appears and tells Ella that she can get mind powers, but there is a 73% chance that she might get brain damage. Before she can tell Ella more she gets zapped with electricity and flings out of the void. While stuck, her memory gets back. She gets out and talks with grandpa about her mother. She hears a knock. She opens the door and sees her mother, bleeding and completely bruised. She hugs her mother and starts crying. Ella starts cleaning the house, but she finds a photo of her family, with Core who she forgot about. Ella then confronts her mother about the photo. They get into an argument until she slaps Ella. Ella leaves, almost crying. After an hour, Ella opens the door with Jeff (Dad), Core and Lucy. Ella the graduates and marries a man named Galen. They later have a baby girl named Tulip. One day, Core knocks on the door and reunites with his family. Lucy comes to the reunion with Jeff (Dad) and Emma (Mom) also there. She then trips and falls, and loses her memory again. Lynx (The Bad Man) then meets with her and tells her that she should meet him at a location. She wakes up and shouts at her family to go away, because they go to help he. A nurse then injects her with something to calm her and give her back her memory. She then goes to sleep after having a conversation with Galen. She then gets a headache, but soon enough she flips. Lynx then starts contolling her and tells her to meet with Core. When she meets with Core, she starts beating him with mind powers that she suddenly gets. After an agent clicks an accidental button, Ella gets control again and apologizes to Core. After they talk, they hear a ring. Ella opens the door and meets Alice, the girlfriend of Core. Ella tells Lucy to go meet Alice, with Lucy telling her that she talks too much and she met her. She then shouts at Ella. Some hours later, Ella goes for a walk but sees Lucy getting beaten by Lynx. She beats up Lynx, and that is it. The series ends on a cliffhanger and we never find out what happened next. Trivia * Ella suddenly gets mind powers. Category:Characters Category:Lost (Series) Characters Category:Protagonists